


Priapus

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's resemblance to a Greek god becomes the main topic during an afternoon at Deb's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priapus

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kinwad.

“What’s up with the heatwave, Ma?” Michael handed Justin the angel he’d dusted and picked up the next one waiting in line.

“The radiators you boys gave me for Christmas are amazing!” 

“Are the thermostats broken already?” Brian wiped sweat from his forehead as Ben showed him the plan how Debbie wanted the shelves rebuilt. “The fuck? They look exactly like before.” 

“I know, but she’s been feeling lonely because Carl left to visit his kids. I think she just wanted us all here for the afternoon.”

“I love that I don’t have to bundle up in blankets anymore.” 

“Maybe we can turn them down just a little?” Justin tried negotiating but it went unnoticed. He took a porcelain cat from Mikey and carefully added it to the heap of knick-knacks next to him on the floor.

“Last night I even walked around without my slippers on!”

Brian admitted defeat. He unbuttoned his shirt and flung it on the sofa. A ray of sunlight through the window caught the movement and turned his skin a coppery gold.

“Christ!” Debbie paused on her way to the kitchen and stared. “He’s got the body of a Greek god. Like Apollo or Zeus.”

“More like Priapus.” Justin’s eyes were glued to Brian’s crotch. He giggled when Brian jutted his hips out towards him.

“The math guy?” Deb asked.

Hunter shook his head. “No. That’s Pythagoras. He wasn’t a god.”

“Who the hell can keep track of them anyway?” Debbie cackled as she cleared the table, obviously happy to have all her sons at home. 

“Priapus was a fertility god and the protector of male genitalia.” Ben lovingly gripped Mikey’s neck and kissed him.

“With a permanent erection that he constantly praised himself for,” Justin said. 

Michael rolled his eyes at the comment. “So Brian fucks a lot. That’s nothing new.” 

“It wasn’t the fucking that made Priapus special. It was his gigantic...thing.” 

Brian crouched and moved Justin backwards until they both laid down. “Want me to pound you with my gigantic thing?”

“Yes, please.”

“Oh, come on,” Michael muttered. “It’s not that big.”

“Feels like it.” Justin moaned into Brian’s mouth.

Ben wisely decided not to agree and busied himself with the shelves.

“That’s his superpower, a big cock? Stupid thing to be famous for.” 

“No, not stupid.” Brian nibbled at Justin’s lips. “They wrote poems about him, too.”

“Priapeia. Mostly humorous verses that are actually really funny.” Justin said.

Ben threw an appreciative glance at the two exhibitionists. “They’re ancient but still—” 

“Would you stop showing off! We all know the three of you are fucking geniuses.” Michael sighed deeply and moved away from them. “And stop fucking in my mom’s house!” He glared at Brian who had pushed Justin’s t-shirt up and was licking long swipes over his chest.

Emmett fanned himself with a magazine. “I don’t mind watching at all.” 

“No need to be jealous, Mikey. I’m sure Ben’s great in bed— even though he’s not as big as I am.” 

“How do you know? Oh, crap!” Michael stomped into the kitchen. “Ma! Tell Brian to behave.”

Brian looked down at Justin as he squirmed under his touch. “Is the thought of it still making you hard?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Ever told you that I tied him up?” 

Justin’s eyes glazed over.

“That I kept fucking him through my orgasm until he came?” 

“I love it when you do that.”

Ben overheard their muttered conversation. He gave a soft laugh and nudged Brian’s leg with his foot. “Come on, Stud, get back to work. There’s one more section to move. Then you can take him home and relive our past.” 

Justin untangled from Brian and gave him a quick kiss. He glanced around the cluttered room. “But I have about ten thousand figurines to arrange before we can leave!” 

“Theodore, help him out, will you?”

“Yes, boss! Whatever you need to be able to get off as soon as possible.”

Justin blushed and patted Ted’s arm. “We really appreciate it. Also, thanks for not telling everyone at Kinnetik what you walked in on last week.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. The extra bonus Brian put into my account that afternoon was enough to seal my lips for at least another year.” 

“Okay, I’m done here.” Brian grinned at Ben. He handed him the screwdriver, then propelled Justin out the door and into the car in one swift move.


End file.
